Anthime Zinzolantin
Anthime Zinzolantin is the son of Prince Sincere and Princess Aimée from Prince Sincere by Catherine de Lintot. He is the younger brother of Polyxene Zinzolantin. Info Name: Anthime Zinzolantin Age: 14 Parent's Story: Prince Sincere Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Henry Mulgoa Secret Heart's Desire: To teach snails how to dance. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at standing on one leg. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. I'd like a girl with a great personality. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I often lose my balance due to standing on one leg a lot. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. It's fun to show off my skills! Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. It's too much for a guy as young as me. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Henry and my big sister Polyxene. Character Appearance Anthime is very tall for his age, with red hair and blue eyes. He wears a purple button-down shirt over a black sleeveless shirt and tight black pants. He wears a purple sweatband on his head. Personality Anthime is a contortionist and is fond of balancing, and he is very flexible. His favorite thing to do is to stand on one foot, which he can do for many minutes. He was inspired by his father, who had spent time in the form of a one-legged dwarf. Anthime is somewhat of a Cloud Cuckoolander and is easily distracted by mundane things. He tends to be an idealist and wants everything to go right. He is also known to complain about things that make no sense to others. Biography Hi! I'm Anthime Zinzolantin. I know, it's kind of a long last name. My mom has kind of a long story. My mother Aimée grew up with her sister Aigremine. One day, while traveling in the forest, the sisters were approached by a frightful dwarf. He told Aimée that he was Prince Sincere and that he was under an enchantment. She came to visit him in his grotto. Sincere later came to court. Aimée and Sincere fell in love, arousing Aigremine's anger. Not long after, Aimée was approached by the fairy Severe, who told her to marry the King of the Butterflies. When the king came to visit, he left a bad impression on Aimée. When Aimée went to confess her love to Sincere, he regained his natural form. Sadly, Aigremine and Severe discovered the two, and Severe whisked Aimée away. She was locked up in a tower and ordered to make snails dance within eight days. Sincere went to save her. He met with an enchanted frog queen, Brilliant, and she assisted him. Eventually, he reached Aimée, who had gotten snails to dance. He freed her and freed Queen Brilliant and her subjects. Aimée then found out her parents and sister had died. After mourning them for six months, she married Sincere. I live with my parents, my big sister Polyxene, and my paternal grandmother. My mom is the Queen of Zinzolantines, and it's a great place. There's lots of silkworms. They make beautiful silk. I love the taste of fried silkworms. Mmm... I'm a skilled contortionist, and I love to bend my legs and stand on one foot. I'm trying to work on my balancing act, although sometimes I lose my balance. I want to join the circus, which may be unfitting for a prince, but it sounds like fun! I also love snails and try hard to teach them how to dance, but of course, the snails are always unwilling to cooperate. People tell me that teaching snails to dance is impractical and nonsensical. Eating snails is mean. I don't like it when people stereotype the French as being fond of eating snails. That stereotype doesn't apply to me. (What? You're looking at me weird for liking to eat silkworms but not snails? XD) I'm not too popular here, and a lot of kids make fun of me. I do have friends, like my roommate Henry, plus Vaiiti Pivi, Firmin Grenouille, and Eudoxie Anura. We all get along well. I don't get along with my abhorrent "admirer" Severine Papillon. She's so spoiled and snobby like her father. I wouldn't date her even if she were the last girl on earth. I am a Rebel. Even though I like my destiny, I also likes the circus. Many people do not consider it proper for a prince to join the circus, but I think I'll be happy there. It's always good to follow your dreams. Bye-bye! Trivia *Anthime's surname refers to his mother's kingdom, Zinzolantines. *Anthime owns at least a dozen snails of various species, and he has even more at his palace. His personal favorite is the flamingo tongue snail, which he keeps at his mother's palace. *Anthime is the second cousin of Arthemise Lointain and Eleuthere Candor. *Anthime is allergic to eggplants. *Anthime is very picky about which way the toilet paper in the school bathrooms is hung. He often complains when it's hung the "wrong" way. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Gideon Emery, who voices Gaius in Fire Emblem: Awakening. (Anthime strongly resembles Gaius in terms of physical appearance.) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Prince Sincere Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French